Shadows Rising
by Ethan'sLexicon
Summary: When Berryfrost, the forced mate of the infamous Scourge has kits, they join the clans. Their father wants them to do unspeakable things. They are torn between their loyalties to each of their parents when Berryfrost tells them to be honorable warriors and don't listen to their father. What will happen?


**Shadows a'Rise**

**Prologue:**

**Berryfrost lay at her nest, Staring at the birds soaring through the treetops from the glade floor below. Scourge, her mate, paced indignantly. He was mumbling to himself to quietly for Berryfrost to hear. Berryfrost stared down at her swollen belly. The kits couldn't be far from ready. Scourge stalked toward her. "Surely my kits are over due." He slyly said "Perhaps you can do some **_**excercises**_ ** to hurry things up." Berryfrost looked at Scourge.**

**"Im not doing anything that could harm my kits." She firmly said. Scourge hissed. Berryfrost felt a searing pain and yelped.. "What is wrong!" Scourge meowed. "The Kits! You Flea-Brain! They're Coming." Scourge went up to Berryfrost but she spat at him and batted him away. "Do not touch me or my kits!" She hissed. Scourged hissed and backed away. Berryfrost pushed and pushed, wishing she had the help of her old medicine cat, Shadeberry, to help her. She concentrated and breathed, and with a push a kit was on the ground. She fiercely licked the kit and realized it was a tom. She licked until she could see his black fur. He was perfect. She pushed again and this time it was a gray she cat that came. **

**She was suckling her two kits when Scourge returned to the camp.**

**"Hello, Berryfrost." He said as he dropped a plump vole. "This was origionally going to be for me but as your suckling your kits, I guess it should go to you." Berryfrost eagerly ate the vole as she had not been fed in over a quarter moon. She had decided on naming the tom Ravenkit and the she-cat Flintkit.**

**Chapter 1**

Ravenkit swatted Flintkit on the head as they played warriors." Once we get to Thunderclan, I'm going to be the best warrior there is!" Flintkit looked confused.  
"Thunderclan? Berryfrost told me I was going to Shadowclan."

Scourge padded up to them. "I have decided that you two will be going to different clans.

Ravenkit and Flintkit look at eachother. "But we don't want to split up!" Flintkit wailed. Scourge shook his head. "I have a plan for you two. You must listen carefully." Scourge began. "You are to both become leaders of your respective clans, gain your clanmate's trust, and then hand me your leadership. If you do as I say I will grant you all the power that you could think of." Flintkit looked thoughtful. "Does Berryfrost know? What will happen to her?" Flintkit asked.

"She knows. She will be taking you two to the clans." Scourge replied.

Ravenkit was scared but seing Flintkit's Determined expression reassured him.

"You will be leaving in a quarter-moon." Scourge meows. "Good Luck."

**Chapter 2**

_**Flintkit's pads were hardened from 3 moons of travel. **_They had almost made it to the lake their father and mother had described with such detail to them. She could not wait to see the flowing streams of Thundeclan and the prey-rich forests. To think, she would be leader of all that territory one day! Ravenkit trod beside her, his head lowered in thought. "Aren't you wondering what the cats there will think of us when we arrive?" He asked, worry edging his mew. Ravenkit was right, Flintkit thought. The cats there would think of them as outsiders. The only hope they had was for Berryfrost to guilt-trip them to taking them in, but even then, the clans might never truly respect them as warriors. But they would prove to them they had the skill and the loyalty to prevail in their clans.

"Ravenkit," Berryfrost began, I'm sure that Shadowclan will love you. You're shaping up to be a fine cat. They might not trust you at the beginning but thats ok. I switched from Thunderclan to shadowclan but they never truly trusted me. Not even Bladestar. But Robinfur, the deputy, helped me to come out of my shell and truly become the best warrior I can be. " Berryfrost looked foreword in solitude for a heartbeat. "I wish things could have been different, between me and Robinfur. But then Scourge came along with Bone and-" Berryfrost stopped and kept walking.

They were nearing the lake. Flintkit could tell because the Oak forest Berryfrost had told them about was starting to show up. So many different scents of cats were flooding into her nostrils as her body shook from overwhelment. Berryfrost stopped. "Kits," She mewed. "I know what Scourge told you to do, once you get in the clan. Please don't listen to him. Don't do what he says. He is evil and will try to lead the clans in tyrance. I do want you both to become leaders of your clans, some day. But please promise me, when you do, Just come get me. I will be in the glade. If Scourge comes to fight, join your clans together and drive him from the lake like the disgusting rogue he is. The only good thing he brought to me was you two."

**Chapter 3**

_**Ravenkit hid behind the bushes as Berryfrost tried to convince the Thunderclan leader, Smallstar, to take in Flintkit**_.

"Please take in my kit!" She wailed. "I can not take care of her here with me! If she stays with me, she will die!" Berryfrost lied. Smallstar looked convinced, but his deputy, Doefrost, looked skeptical. "ThunderClan is low on cats," Smallstar began. Doefrost could hardly believe her eyes. "We will accept Flintkit as one of our own. I think Frostwing can take care of her. Frostwing gazed warmly at Flintkit. As Flintkit walked into the camp Ravenkit and Berryfrost started on their way to the ShadowClan Camp.

As Ravenkit and Berryfrost made their way into the dark pine territory of ShadowClan, the crows cried and the branches stirred. All of a sudden, a group of ShadowClan cats shows up. They stop in their tracks. "Why are you on our territory, rogues!" A dark ginger tom spat. "We have come to speak to Bladestar." Berryfrost said. The ShadowClan cats had confused looks on their faces." Bladestar died seasons ago. Our new leader is Robinstar." Berryfrost had a look of awe and surprise on her face almost at the same time.

"I assume if you know of Bladestar, you probably have some sort of link with ShadowClan." The ginger tom reasoned. "We will take you to our camp."

As they walked. Ravenkit could smell many scents of different cats, and the distant mewing. They'd arrived at the camp. "Robinstar!" The tom, who Ravenkit now knew as Blazetail yowled. "These rogues would like to speak with you!" Cats turned to look at them, and they gazed with surprise, warmth, and some looks of betrayal. Had these cats remembered Ravenkit's mother? Robinfur padded out of the leader's den with wide eyes.

"Berryfrost!" He exclaimed.

"Robinstar!" His mother meowed.

They approached eachother and entwined their tails. Robinstar pressed his muzzle in her fur. After a couple more heatbeats, Berryfrost pulled away, looking at the ground. Robinstar stared at Ravenkit.

"Is this kit.. Scourge's?" Robinstar warily asked.

"Yes.." Berryfrost replied. "I have come to ask if he can join your clan. Scourge is tearing apart our family and I don't want to raise my kits there. He is 5 moons old.. If you would like to know." Robinstar stared at the ground in deep thought. "We will raise your kit in our clan." He began. "But..-but what about you?" Robinstar asked. Berryfrost stared at him longingly. "I must go back. If Scourge sees I have not returned by newleaf, he will know that I have left to stay in ShadowClan. I don't want a war between BloodClan and ShadowClan." Robinstar looked sad but tried to show a strong front. "Ok." He meowed. "We will raise your kit. But you must come back someday, Berryfrost. For me." Berryfrost had a look of love in her eyes. "Someday.." She replied. She turned away, her plumy tail waved gratitude as she trod out of the camp.


End file.
